


and you are?

by SylverInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Tags Are Hard, all in lowercase, this was hard, words - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverInk/pseuds/SylverInk
Summary: who are you to tell us what to do?Basically a story about words and authors.





	and you are?

**Author's Note:**

> \- insight into an author’s mind -
> 
> words’ POV
> 
> Sorry it’s so short. My creativity has run dry and this was written in five minutes so... sorry.

who are you to order us around? who are you with a muse on their shoulder and fire in their eyes?  
you order us into neat rows, erase us, start again. you order us apart, formatted wide, then narrow again. 

we are separated by the sharp tongues of grammar and punctuation splitting our ranks but soon enough it becomes an easy rhythm, us slipping from your fingertips onto rapidly filling emptiness. 

we laugh with you, cry with you and we are impersonal alone but together we are logic and emotion. we emote with inky tears of joy when it is finally over and we don’t worry about being confined anymore. it is relaxing. after all there are still more of us back in the void of inspiration. We push you on when you feel like giving up. 

the completed work is read over and you, nay, we - we are satisfied. us who disliked your rules and flew from your ideas are congratulating you. take it well, for next time we shall be strangers again albeit familiar. 

Congratulations, author. We commend you. Write well.


End file.
